5 Jahre später
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Nach der finalen Schlacht haben sich Hermines Freunde von ihr abgeseilt und seitdem hat sie nimanden mehr von ihnen gesehen. Doch eines Tages stößt sie auf der Arbeit mit jemandem zusammen, den sie sehr vermisst hat. Hr/R und H/G
1. Das Wiedersehen

Es waren 5 Jahre vergangen seitdem Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts hatte

Das Wiedersehen 

Es waren 5 Jahre vergangen seitdem Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts hatte. Sie saß in  
ihrer Wohnung und dachte über das geschehene nach. 

Damals waren Ginny, Harry und Ron ihre besten Freunde, mit denen sie viel durchstehen musste. Sie mussten gegen Todesser kämpfen und Harry, gegen den gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Viele Monate hatten sie sich einen Plan ausgedacht um ihn zu besiegen und gemeinsam hatten sie es zum Glück auch geschafft. An diesem Abend waren alle so glücklich und feierten lange. Harry und Hermine hatten sich geküsst, aber für die beiden war es nur Freundschaftlich. Jedoch fand Harrys Freundin Ginny das nicht so toll und war stinksauer auf Hermine und wegen diesem Kuss hatte sie alles verloren. Ihre beste Freundin Ginny, ihren besten Freund Harry und Ron, dem sie nur wenige Stunden vorher gesagt hatte, das sie ihn liebt. Seit 5 Jahren hatte sie mit keinem der 3 mehr Kontakt und das machte Hermine sehr zu schaffen. 

Natürlich hatte sie Hunderte Briefe an Ginny geschickt, aber es kam nie eine Antwort. Hermine wusste nicht einmal ob ihre Freunde noch am Leben waren. Als sie einen Job im Zauberministerium annahm, hatte sie zuerst gehofft dort einen der 3 wiederzusehen ,aber dieser Wunsch ging nie in Erfüllung. 

Eines Tages wollte Hermine wie jeden Abend nach hause in ihre Wohnung gehen als sie mit einem Mann zusammenstieß, der es offensichtlich sehr eilig hatte. 

„Oh entschuldigen sie Miss." Stammelte er und richtete sich wieder auf. Hermine hielt sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, welche tierisch schmerzte.

„Hermine?" fragte der Mann vorsichtig. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Oh mein Gott was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erneut.

Hermine stand vorsichtig auf und sah ihrem gegenüber in die strahlenden Augen. 

„Ähm...Ich...Ich... arbeit hier." Stotterte sie vor sich hin.

„Wow das wir uns mal wieder sehen, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Sagte sie nun etwas gefasster.

„Ja geht mir auch so, aber ich habe dir viele Briefe geschrieben."

„Ach wirklich? Ich euch auch, nur hab ich nie eine Antwort bekommen und dann hab ich es gelassen. Ihr wart ja damals ziemlich sauer auf mich."

„Ich war nicht auf dich sauer Hermine."

„Ok, aber Ginny war richtig sauer."

„Ja stimmt. Sie dachte eben da wäre mehr gelaufen. Oh es ist spät ich muss wieder los. Wenn du möchtest gebe ich dir meine Adresse und du kommst mich am Sonntag mal besuchen."

„Ok gerne." Sagte Hermine und nahm den Zettel. Noch völlig schockiert was da gerade passiert war, machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. 

Abends nach der arbeit, traf sich Hermine immer mit ihrer Freundin Melissa am See und die beiden führten ausführliche Frauengespräche. 

„Du wirst nicht glauben was mir heute passiert ist Lissy." Erzählte Hermine aufgebracht. Melissa tat keine anstallten etwas zu sagen und so sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe dir doch schon öfters von meinen alten Freunden erzählt und na ja ich bin vorher im Ministerium mit einem von ihnen zusammengestoßen." 

„Was? Echt jetzt?" fragte Melissa überrascht.

Hermine nickte nur total begeistert.

„Das ist ja toll und was ist passiert?"

„Nicht viel er hat mich nur eingeladen am Sonntag mal bei ihm vorbeizuschauen." Erklärte sie ihrer Freundin.

Noch Stunden unterhielten sich die beiden, bis es langsam dunkel wurde und die Straßenlaternen angingen. 

„Na gut ich mach mich dann mal auf den weg. Meine Kinder warten sicher schon sehnsüchtig." Sagte Melissa und verabschiedete sich von Hermine. Melissa hatte 2 Söhne und war mit ihren 20 Jahren schon verheiratet. Manchmal beneidete Hermine sie, aber andererseits war sie froh das sie arbeiten gehen konnte und noch keine Familie versorgen musste. Als sie damals den Job im Ministerium bekam, war sie richtig zufrieden und war froh das sie sich endlich eine eigene Wohnung kaufen konnte. In den letzten Jahren hatte Hermine viele Liebesbeziehungen, jedoch waren alle nur sehr kurz weil sie immer nur an einen Mann dachte, der aber nichts mehr mit ihr zutun haben wollte. 

Am Sonntag Mittag machte sich Hermine langsam auf den weg zu dem Haus, in das sie eingeladen worden war. Es war echt komisch, das sie Jahre niemanden von den drei gesehen hatte, denn wie sie feststellte wohnten sie nicht weit von ihrer eigenen Wohnung entfernt. 

Erst zögerte sie aber dann nahm Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen und drückte die Klingel auf der „Ginny und Harry Potter" stand.

Einen Moment wartete sie nervös, aber als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry vor ihr stand war sie wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Hey Hermine, schön das du gekommen bist." Sagte er freundlich und bat sie herein. Ängstlich schaute sich Hermine um und diese Angst bemerkte Harry.

„Ginny ist nicht zuhause. Am Wochenende geht sie immer ihre Familie besuchen." Erklärte er ihr und holte ihr etwas zu trinken.

„Danke. Und du gehst nicht mit?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein. Ich gehe nur sehr selten mit, weil ich seit einiger Zeit mit Ron zerstritten bin." 

„Oh das tut mir Leid." Sagte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Ja, ist alles echt blöd gelaufen. Seit dem Abend, an dem wir dich das letzte mal gesehen haben, hat sich Ron sehr verändert und das war der Grund wieso ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte." 

„Wieso? Was meinst du mit verändert?"

„Er hat sich halt zurückgezogen, mit niemandem mehr geredet und nicht einmal zu meiner Hochzeit ist er gekommen." Erzählte Harry nachdenklich.

„Und du meinst das seine Veränderung mit mir zu tun hat?" fragte Hermine ängstlich. Harry nickte Stumm und sah auf den Boden. 

„Hermine mir tut es so Leid das wir uns damals geküsst haben, aber ich war einfach so glücklich und weil du sowieso eher wie eine Schwester für mich warst, habe ich da nichts falsches dran gesehen."

„Ja Harry so ähnlich ging es mir auch." 

Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Ich hatte damals echt Angst, das du mehr als Freude in dem Kuss gesehen hast." 

Kurz musste Hermine grinsen und als Harry sie verwundert ansah erklärte sie ihm alles.

„Nein Harry. Ich habe 2 Stunden bevor wir uns geküsst haben, Ron gesagt das ich ihn Liebe." 

„Was hast du? Na kein Wunder das er so sauer auf mich war. Sicher hat er gedacht das da was zwischen uns läuft und konnte das nicht zu deinem Geständnis zuordnen." Sagte Harry erleichtert. 

„Möchtest du vielleicht bis heute Abend hier bleiben? Wäre ja möglich das Ginny gerne mit dir reden möchte." Fragte er. 

„Ok eigentlich gerne Harry, aber glaubst du nicht das sie total wütend werden würde, wenn se mich hier sieht?" 

„Ich glaube nicht. Ginny hat sich oft gefragt was wohl aus dir geworden ist und wenn sie von dir redet, hört sich das nicht wütend an." 

Die nächsten Stunden unterhielten sich die beiden über die letzten 5 Jahre und was sie so erlebt hatten. 

Abends hörten die beiden ein Auto die Auffahrt hochkommen und wenige Zeit später schloss jemand die Türe auf. 


	2. Doppelte Überraschung

Doppelte Überraschung

Doppelte Überraschung

„Warte kurz hier." Sagte Harry leise und ging Richtung Flur. 

„Hi Harry." Sagte Ginny genervt.

"Hi Schatz, wieso denn so schlecht gelaunt?" fragte er seine Frau.

„Ach das übliche." Antwortete sie.

„Ron?!" murmelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ginny ich hab eine Überraschung für dich. Besser gesagt hab ich jemanden getroffen, den wir sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Sagen wir mal so vor 5Jahren das letzte mal." 

„Nein!" rief Ginny laut und sah Harry verwundert an. Schnell nahm Harry ihre Hand und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine ängstlich auf dem Sofa saß. 

„Hermine was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ginny mit einem neutralen Ton und Hermine wusste nicht ob das nun gut oder schlecht war.

„Ist das schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sprach sie weiter und nun wusste Hermine das es eher gut für sie aussah. Ginny kam auf sie zugelaufen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Überraschung." Schrie Harry hinter den beiden. 

„Wow und was für eine Überraschung das ist." Sagte Ginny und strahlte Hermine an. Die drei setzten sich wieder hin und hatten viel zu reden.

„Ginny mir tut das so Leid was passiert ist wirklich aber..." erklärte Hermine, aber wurde unterbrochen.

„Hey Hermine das ist echt vergessen. Harry hat mich voll und ganz überzeugt das nichts war." 

„Schatz, Hermine hat mir erzählt das sie uns Briefe geschickt hat, hast du jemals einen bekommen?" 

„Nein. Ich hab mich schon gewundert das du einfach so unsere Freundschaft aufgibst und dich nicht „Entschuldigen" wolltest." Sagte Ginny zu Hermine.

„Ich hab viele Briefe geschrieben, aber nie eine Antwort bekommen und vor 2 Jahren hab ich es dann aufgegeben."

„Meine Mum hat auch nie was von Briefen gesagt." 

„Oh Ginny weißt du was mir grade einfällt. Ron ist doch ziemlich oft bei deiner Mum zuhause und vielleicht hat er ja die Briefe gesehen und sie dann behalten oder sonst was." Erwähnte Harry nachdenklich. Ginny nickte ihn traurig an.

„Aber egal jetzt bin ich ja wieder da." Sagte Hermine und lachte. Auch Harry und Ginny mussten lächeln. 

„Und wo wohnst du jetzt Hermine?" fragte Harry

„Ich wohne gar nicht weit von hier. Vor zwei Jahre habe ich mir eine eigene Wohnung gekauft."

„Komisch das wir uns nie über den weg gelaufen sind."

„Ja Harry das stimmt, aber früher oder später musste es ja soweit kommen. Ich mein da wohnen wir so lange im gleichen Stadtteil und merken es nicht einmal. Ist doch Verrückt."

„Stimmt. Ron wohnt auch nur eine Straße entfernt von hier. Hast du ihn nie gesehen?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein Wirklich nicht. Ich bin den ganzen Tag über im Ministerium." Antwortete Hermine.

„Weißt du Ron hat das echt fertig gemacht das du auf einmal verschwunden warst. Er war zwar auch sauer, aber trotzdem hat er dich doch geliebt und tut es immer noch sehr." Erzählte Ginny.

„Was sagst du da?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Das wusstest du gar nicht?"

„Nein Ginny. Ich hab Ron gesagt das ich ihn Liebe und seitdem haben wir nicht mehr gesprochen weil ihr kurze Zeit später abgehauen seid."

„Oh je das ist ja schrecklich. Ich wusste ja nicht das du ihn auch liebst." Sagte Ginny verwundert.

„Doch und das tue ich bis heute." 

Harry und Ginny fingen an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Hermine verärgert.

„Was sitzen wir dann noch hier rum. Gehen wir Ron besuchen." Sagte Harry erfreut.

„Jetzt? Nein echt nicht."

„Aber Hermine wieso denn nicht?" 

„Ich kann da jetzt nicht so einfach nach 5 Jahren hingehen und sagen –Hey ich liebe dich immer noch- Eher würde ich in Ohnmacht fallen vor Aufregung."

„Okay dann gehen wir eben einfach so hin und du sagst nichts von deinen Gefühlen. Er wird sicherlich nicht auf dich zugerannt kommen und zugeben das er dich immer noch liebt glaub mir. Immer wenn ich mit ihm über dich spreche ist er total abwesend." Sagte Ginny aufmunternd und zog sich ihre Jacke an. Harry tat es ihr gleich, nur Hermine blieb sitzen.

Ginny kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Hermine versuchte auf dem weg zu Ron so langsam wie möglich zu gehen, doch Ginny und Harry rannten fast vor Begeisterung. Nach nur 5Minuten standen sie vor einem kleinen Haus und gingen auf die Tür zu.

„Seid ihr euch echt sicher das wir das machen sollten?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Natürlich wieso denn nicht?" antwortete Ginny kopfschüttelnd. Kurz darauf klingelte sie und im Haus ging Licht an. 


	3. I am back

Doppelte Überraschung

I am back

„Hi Ginny, Harry wie……" begrüßte Ron die beiden doch weiter kam er nicht, denn als er Hermine sah, brachte er keinen Ton mehr raus.

„Huhu Ron, wir dachten wir besuchen dich mal und wir haben noch einen Gast mitgebracht. Hoffe stört dich nicht." Sagte Harry freundlich und klopfte Ron auf den Rücken bevor er einfach rein ging. Ron schüttelte hektisch den Kopf und bat Ginny und Hermine rein. Er blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt an der Tür stehen und sah Hermine nach, die zusammen mit Ginny und Harry ins Wohnzimmer ging. Hermine erblickte ein paar Fotos von ihr aus der Schulzeit und musste leicht grinsen. Damals waren sie und Ron zum ersten mal alleine nach Hogsmeade gegangen und hatten unzählige Fotos voneinander gemacht. 

„Ronnie, würdest du uns drei etwas zu trinken bringen?" rief Ginny laut lachend. 

„Ja sofort." Antwortete Ron, der seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Er ging ihn die Küche und füllte 3 Gläser mit Wasser. Als er sie ins Wohnzimmer brachte, fielen sie ihm fast aus der Hand bei dem Anblick von Hermine die da richtig eingeschüchtert saß. Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihr. 

„Stell dir vor Ron. Am Freitag wollte ich etwas aus dem Ministerium abholen und knall mit Hermine zusammen. Zuerst hab ich gar nicht begriffen das sie es wirklich ist, aber dann war ich umso glücklicher." Erzählte Harry um die Situation etwas aufzulockern. 

„Komischer Zufall und das es sich 5 Jahre hingezogen hat. Nicht Schlecht." Sagte Ron wütend.

„Och Ron jetzt komm schon. Du solltest dich freuen." Keifte Ginny.

„Freuen?" fragte er Sarkastisch.

„Mir war klar das du dich nicht freust, wenn du möchtest kann ich auch wieder gehen." Meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

„Ist glaub das beste." Sagte Ron ohne einen von den dreien anzusehen. Hermine stand auf und machte sich auf den weg nach hause. 

„Ron?!" sagte Ginny schockiert.

„Was? Ich möchte sie nicht sehen. Die letzten 5 Jahre hab ich sehr gut ohne sie ausgehalten." 

„Ach Kumpel erzähl kein Mist. Du bist doch total fertig weil Hermine nicht mehr da war und jetzt hast du dir deine einzige Chance verbaut sie wieder zu sehen." Schimpfte Harry.

„Sei du doch ruhig. Wieso musstet ihr sie herbringen ohne mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen?"

„Ron wir wollten dich Überraschen. Du sagst doch dauern das du Hermine vermisst und wir wissen das du sie immer noch liebst." 

„Ja ich liebe sie ja auch noch, aber jetzt ist es eh egal."

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wo Hermine wohnt, aber ich weiß wo sie arbeitet und jetzt rate mal wo!" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Doch nicht etwa im Ministerium?" fragte Ron überrascht.

„Doch genau und du hast sie noch nie gesehen."

„Man wir arbeiten im gleichen Gebäude und wohnen im selben Stadtteil das ist doch Verrückt." 

„Ja das hab ich auch schon gesagt."

„Morgen werde ich sie einfach noch mal suchen gehen und mit ihr sprechen ok?" fragte Harry besorgt. Ron nickte ihm zu. Ginny und Harry machten sich wieder auf den weg nach hause und gingen schlafen. 

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry nachmittags ins Ministerium und versuchte Hermine zu finden, aber irgendwie war das gar nicht so einfach. Als es fast 18Uhr war, sah er sie endlich hektisch den Gang entlang gehen. 

„Hermine." Rief er laut und lief auf sie zu.

„Oh Hallo Harry." 

"Stör ich dich oder hast du Zeit?"

„Ähm ich muss ganz kurz noch was erledigen, aber wenn du in 5Minuten vor dem Eingang auf mich wartest können wir reden."

„Okay." 

Harry sah kurz noch Hermine hinterher, die schnell weitergelaufen war und schlenderte dann Richtung Eingang. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und wartete noch 15 Minuten bis Hermine endlich kam.

„Schuldige. In letzter Minute ist noch ein Auftrag reingekommen, aber jetzt ist alles erledigt."

„Okay gehen wir." Sagte Harry und stand auf. 

„Was ist denn?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Das Gestern ist echt blöd gelaufen. Nachdem du weg warst, tat es Ron schon wieder fürchterlich Leid." 

„Ja das ist ja immer so bei ihm. Du bist also gekommen um mit mir über Ron zu reden?" 

„Genau."

„Irgendwie Komisch. Hat Ron nicht den Mut selber mit mir zu reden?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine, aber Ron muss gerade sowieso arbeiten. Weißt du er ist in der „Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten" seit zwei Jahren."

„Aha"

„Na ja auch egal. Auf jedenfall hat er gestern gesagt er liebt dich und es tut ihm Leid. Kannst du dich nicht mit ihm Aussprechen. Erst musste Fred sterben und dann warst du auch noch weg, du weißt gar nicht wie schlecht es ihm ging. Gestern als du dann Plötzlich wieder da warst, war das vielleicht zuviel für ihn." 

„Harry ich glaube du hast recht. Ich geh einfach zu ihm und versuch zu retten, was geht."

„Toll Hermine. Möchtest du das ein anderes mal machen oder just Jetzt?" 

„Nein, wenn dann jetzt gleich." 

Die beiden waren schon fast vor Rons Haustür, als Hermine abrupt stehen blieb. 

„Harry, ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich alleine weiter gehe." Sagte sie nervös.

„Okay. Viel Glück." 


	4. Klärendes Gespräch

Doppelte Überraschung

Klärendes Gespräch

Harry drehte um und nun stand Hermine vor dem Haus von Ron und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Gestern waren wenigstens noch Ginny und Harry dabei, doch diesmal war sie ganz alleine. Sie ging die letzten Meter und klingelte zögerlich. Als Ron die Tür aufmachte war er erst geschockt doch dann lächelte er kurz.

„Hallo Hermine." Sagte er ganz ruhig.

„Hallo. Können wir vielleicht bisschen reden?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ron nickte und ging vor Hermine her ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setzt dich doch."

„Danke."

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" 

„Nein, danke."

„Okay über was möchtest du denn reden?" fragte Ron und könnte sich schon wieder Ohrfeigen für diese Frage. Hermine musste darüber lachen.

„Du bist noch genauso wie früher. Aber egal Ich möchte nur das du weißt, das Ich euch drei sehr vermisst hab und mir alles so unendlich Leid tut."

„Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich und Ginny waren die blöden, du willst gar nicht wissen wie lange Harry auf uns eingeredet hat, bis wir endlich kapiert haben das zwischen euch nichts war und das mit gestern... Als ich dich ohne Vorwarnung wieder gesehen habe, ist einfach alles von früher wieder hoch gekommen: Das du Plötzlich weg warst bzw. wir" 

„Ron das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir auch lieber erst mal bescheid sagen und nicht einfach so vor deiner Tür stehen, aber Harry und Ginny haben dauernd gesagt das es so besser wäre." 

„Mensch, manchmal denke ich echt wenn die beiden nicht wären, dann..." schimpfte Ron, brach jedoch ab da er nicht schon wieder etwas falsches sagen wollte.

„dann wären wir damals sicher zusammen gewesen." Beendete Hermine den Satz und wusste, das Ron das selbe dachte wie sie. Kurz sahen sich die beiden an und mussten lachen.

„Oh Hermine es ist so toll das du endlich wieder bei uns bist." Sprudelte es aus Ron heraus und er strahlte sie nur glücklich an. Hermine lachte und umarmte Ron stürmisch. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste war ihr die Umarmung schon wieder peinlich und sie wusste nun, wie sich Ron immer fühlen musste wenn er etwas falsches getan hatte.

„Schuldigung." Sagte Hermine leise und war nur wenige Zentimeter von Rons Gesicht entfernt. 

„Schon ok." Antwortete er leicht verlegen. Als Hermine wieder etwas entfernt von ihm saß, nahm Ron all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte Hermine, was er ihr die letzten 5 Jahre jeden Tag sagen wollte.

„Du, Hermine?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Ich hab dir nie eine antwort gegeben, du weißt schon wegen damals, was du zu mir gesagt hast." Sagte er und wurde immer leiser. Hermine wusste zwar schon von Harry und Ginny, was Ron fühlte, jedoch wollte es sie nur zu gerne von ihm hören. 

Als Hermine nichts sage, sprach Ron einfach weiter.

„Als du weggerannt bist, hab ich zuerst überhaupt nicht begriffen was geschehen ist. Später bin ich dich dann suchen gegangen und als ich dich gefunden hab, saßt du auf dem Sofa und hast Harry geküsst. Für mich ist eine Welt zusammengebrochen weil ich dir doch gerade sagen wollte, das ich dich auch liebe... und es... bis heute tue." 

Hermine saß nun mit offenem Mund da. Das Ron ihr echt gerade seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war zuviel für sie. Noch einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und sahen sich an, bis es an der Tür klingelte. Ron stand Schwerenherzens auf und als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Ginny hinter ihm.

„Hi Hermine. Tut mir Leid wenn ich euch störe, aber Ron wir sollten doch zu Mum fahren wegen dem Umzug."

„Oh, das hab ich ja total vergessen." Sagte Ron und schlug seine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ja das sehe ich. Melanie wollte das wir um 20 Uhr im Fuchsbau sind und jetzt ist es fast halb 10." 

„Sorry Hermine, aber du hörst ja. Die Frau von George zieht bei ihm ein und wir haben versprochen zu helfen." Sagte Ron traurig.

„Kein Problem." Antwortete sie verlegen. Die drei gingen zu Tür und Ginny stieg schon ins Auto. Hermine und Ron blieben noch kurz voreinander stehen und sahen sich an.

„Gute Nacht." Flüsterte Ron.

„Nacht Ron." Sagte Hermine und küsste Ron auf die Wange. Schnell stieg er ins Auto und Hermine machte sich auf den Heimweg. 


	5. Disco besuch

Doppelte Überraschung

Disko besuch

Am nächsten Abend, als Ron und Ginny wieder zurück kamen, wollten sie zusammen mit Harry und Hermine in die Disco gehen. Hermine hatte ihre Freundin Melissa gefragt ob sie mitkommen würde und diese war sofort dabei, weil sie endlich mal Hermines alte Freunde kennen lernen wollte. Die 5 trafen sich vor dem Eingang.

„Hi Leute. Ich hab eine Freundin von mir mitgebracht, hoffe das ist nicht schlimm." Sagte Hermine.

„Nein Quatsch ist schon ok." Erwiderte Harry. 

„Melissa?" fragte Ron überrascht.

„Oha, Ron das wir uns mal wiedersehen." Antwortete sie genauso überrascht. 

„Ihr kennt euch?" 

„Ja Hermine. Ich und Ron... na ja wir waren einmal zusammen, aber da haben wir zwei uns noch nicht gekannt." Erklärte Melissa vorsichtig.

„Langsam sind mir das echt zu viele Zufälle. Bestimmt träume ich und kann jederzeit aufwachen." Sagte Hermine geschockt. Ron starrte verlegen auf den Boden, da ihm das ziemlich peinlich war. 

„Also, gehen wir rein?" fragte Ginny um die Stille zu brechen. Alle nickten und folgten ihr. Es war echt richtig viel los und man verstand sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr. Harry und Ginny gingen tanzen und Hermine, Ron und Melissa setzten sich an die Bar, wo man sich wenigstens mit schreien verständigen konnte. 

Ron und Melissa unterhielten sich über die alten Zeiten und Hermine fühlte sich irgendwie ausgeschlossen, also ging sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf die Tanzfläche und tanzte mit einem Typen der sie schon eine Weile angestarrt hatte. 

„Hey wo ist den Hermine?" fragte Ron nach kurzer Zeit.

„Keine Ahnung, die wird sicherlich wieder irgendwelche Typen aufreißen wie immer." 

„Oh echt ist sie so geworden?"

„Na ja sie hat schon einige Männer gehabt, aber nie für lange Zeit. Ich glaube sie hängt immer noch an einer Jugendliebe." 

„Was, aber ich bin ihre Jugendliebe, Melissa." Sagte Ron geschockt.

„Oh, ach wirklich?" fragte sie verwundert. Ron nickte nur und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken. 

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Hermine zurück zur Bar und Ron war schon leicht angetrunken, also bemerkte er es nicht wirklich. Auch Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Gläser Wodka Intus und schmiss sich um Rons Hals und küsste ihn. 

„Hermine?" fragte Melissa, die noch nüchtern war.

„Ja, alles klar?" lallte Hermine als sie sich von Ron löste. 

„Möchtest du Tanzen?" fragte sie Ron, als Melissa ihr nicht antwortete. Ron antwortete erst gar nicht sondern schnappte sich Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Die beiden tanzten eng beieinander und küssten sich auch ab und zu. Sie waren so auf sich selber konzentriert, das sie um sich herum nichts mehr merkten. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Küsse viel Leidenschaftlicher und beide wollten mehr.

„Wollen wir zu mir gehen?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Okay." Antwortete Ron und ging ihr hinterher. Die beiden sagten kein Wort auf dem weg zu Hermines Wohnung. Als sie dort waren und Hermine die Tür zugemacht hatte, fingen sie sich wieder an wie wild zu küssen und Hermine zog Ron ins Schlafzimmer und in ihr Bett...

Am nächsten Nachmittag, als Ron aufwachte, wusste er nicht wo er war und vor allem wusste er nicht was gestern geschehen war. Als er sich umdrehte und Hermine neben ihm lag, konnte er sich zusammenreimen was womöglich passiert sein könnte.

„Hermine. Wach auf!" Sagte er erschrocken. Langsam machte Hermine die Augen auf und starrte Ron an, der neben ihr, in ihrem Bett lag. 

„Oh mein Gott Ron." 

„Hermine haben wir etwa?" fragte er zögernd. 

„Miteinander geschlafen?" beendete sie seine Frage. 

„Ich glaube schon." Sagte sie weiter.

„Oh nein." Ron stand auf und zog sich seine Klamotten an, die überall verstreut lagen. Auch Hermine hatte sich angezogen und konnte nicht fassen was passiert war.

„Weißt du noch irgendetwas von gestern?" fragte Hermine 

„Das letzte was ich noch weiß ist, das ich mich mit Melissa unterhalten habe. Und du?"

„Meine letzte Erinnerung ist, das ich mit jemanden getanzt hab."

„Blöder Alkohol." 

„Oh ja." 

„Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?" fragte Ron.

„Warte ich geh schnell nachschauen... Oh es ist 14 Uhr."

„Och nö. Ich muss gehen. Melanie helfen."

„Oh Okay." 

Ron ging Richtung Tür und Hermine begleitete ihn. 

„Also Tschau Hermine." 

„Tschüss Ron." 

Er ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und auch Hermine knallte die Tür zu und ging in die Küche um etwas zu trinken. 

„Man was haben wir da getan." Dachte sie sich und trank einen Kaffee.

Eine Woche verging, in der Hermine jeden Tag bis nachts um 12 arbeiten musste und dadurch hatte sie keine Zeit sich mit ihren Freunden oder mit Ron zu treffen. Ihr Chef erklärte ihr, das sie für einige Zeit nach Frankreich musste, um Forschungen zu unternehmen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich zu von irgendjemand zu verabschieden, denn sie musste gleich am nächsten Tag weg. 


	6. Paris und Übelkeit

Doppelte Überraschung

Paris und Übelkeit

Sie war nun schon 2 Wochen dort und es ging ihr überhaupt nicht gut. Ständig war ihr schlecht oder sie bekam Kreislaufprobleme. 

„Die arbeit macht mich echt fertig." Dachte sie sich immer wieder. Doch nach 2 weiteren Wochen musste sie feststellen, das nicht die Arbeit an ihrem körperlichen Zustand Schuld war. Sie ging zum Arzt um sich untersuchen zu lassen und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr. 

„Miss Granger sie sind schwanger..." 

Immer wieder brannte sich dieser Satz in ihre Gedanken und sie wusste, das sie dringend zurück nach London musste. Insgesamt einen Monat war sie in Frankreich gewesen, als endlich der erlösende Brief von ihrem Chef kam, das sie nach hause könnte. Doch nach hause ging sie nicht. Ihr erster Stop war bei ihren Freunden Harry und Ginny. Irgendjemand musste sie von ihrer Situation erzählen.

„Hallo Hermine." Begrüßte sie Ginny.

„Hallo ich muss mit euch reden, wenn es gerade passt." 

„Ja klar komm doch rein." Hermine folgte Ginny und begrüßte Harry der in der Küche saß. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und fing an zu schluchzen. 

„Hermine. Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry total überfordert.

„Ich...Ich..." stotterte sie. 

„Hier trink erst mal etwas." Sagte Ginny und stellte Hermine eine Tasse Tee hin. Dankend nahm sie einen Schluck und versuchte von vorne zu beginnen. 

„Also, damals in der Disco. Ich war betrunken und Ron auch und na ja wir haben eben... zusammen... gesch.. geschlafen." 

„Oh man Hermine." Sagte Ginny fassungslos. 

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich musste wegen geschäftlichen Dingen nach Frankreich und mir ging es überhaupt nicht gut, also bin ich zum Arzt." 

„Und was hast du?" 

„Ich...Ich...bin schwanger." Sagte Hermine und fing an noch mehr zu weinen. Ginny nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und schaute hilfesuchend zu Harry. Doch auch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. An dem Abend wo du Ron abgeholt hast um der Frau von George zu helfen Ginny, hat er mir gesagt das er mich liebt und ich war so glücklich und hab gedacht das alles gut wird." Murmelte Hermine.

„Hermine glaub mir, Ron wird auf jedenfall an deiner Seite sein. Ok es ist jetzt alles bisschen dumm gelaufen, aber ihr liebt euch doch und du solltest ihm sagen das du... nein das ihr ein Kind bekommt." Versicherte Harry ihr. 

„Denkst du wirklich?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Ja klar. Du kennst Ron doch und ihr liebt euch."

„Okay. Danke Leute, aber ich werde jetzt lieber nach hause gehen. Ich hab einen langen Flug hinter mir." 

„Gut Hermine. Wenn irgendetwas ist kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen." 

Hermine lächelte den beiden zu und ging in ihre Wohnung. 

„Ich hoffe die beiden haben recht. Ich gehe später einfach zu Ron und rede mit ihm." Dachte sich Hermine als sie am nächsten Tag aufstand. Sie aß etwas zum Frühstück, zog sich an und ging gleich los. 

„Oh Hallo Hermine." sagte Ron als er die Tür aufmachte.

„Stör ich?" fragte sie, als sie seinen komischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Nein Quatsch ich bin alleine. Schuldige ist nur komisch dich zu sehen." Sagte er und senkte den Kopf. Nach kurzer Schweigepause bat er sie herein.

„Ron ich muss dir etwas sehr wichtiges sagen." 

„Okay, was ist denn?"

„Als erstes möchte ich dir sagen das ich dich über alles Liebe." 

Ron lächelte sie glücklich an, doch Hermines Gesicht sah traurig aus. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und vermied seinen Blick.

„Es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen solltest und es fällt mir unendlich schwer dir das jetzt zu sagen." 

„Du kannst mir alles sagen." Sagte Ron rücksichtsvoll. 

„Danke Ron das ist mir sehr wichtig ehrlich. Du weißt doch noch was an dem Abend nach der Disco passiert ist." 

Ron nickte nur.

„Und in Frankreich musste ich zum Arzt weil mir dauernd schlecht und schwindelig war und..." 

„Hermine bist du etwa?" unterbrach Ron sie.

„Ja Ron ich bin schwanger." Sagte sie 

„Und ist das schlimm für dich?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Für dich?" 

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich finde es überhaupt nicht schlimm."

„Meinst du das ernst Ron?" 

„Ja klar. Schau mal: Ich liebe dich und werde es den Rest meines Lebens tun."

Hermine liefe ein paar Tränen über die Wange und schnell wischte sie, sie wieder weg. 

„Ich bin so froh das du das sagst." Schluchzte sie leise. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte sie nachdem sie sich aus seiner Umarmung befreite. 


	7. etwa 4 Jahre später

Doppelte Überraschung

Ungefähr 4 Jahre später:

„Schatz, wir sollten langsam los sonst stirbt Ron vor Aufregung wenn er da alleine durch muss." Schrie Harry durchs ganze Haus.

„Ja bin sofort da. Willst du das deine Tochter draußen erfriert." Entgegnete Ginny ihrem Mann. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Ginny es endlich geschafft der kleinen Jessica ihre Sachen anzuziehen und ging zusammen mit Harry auf die Geburtstagsfeier von Ron und Hermines Sohn Patrick.

„Hey da seid ihr ja endlich." Sagte Ron als er Ginny und Harry begrüßte. Er nahm Jessica auf den arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Alles klar für deinen großen Auftritt?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Ja alles klar nur ist das normal das ich fast sterbe vor Aufregung?"

„Oh ja Ron, das ist leider normal. Ich weiß noch genau als ich Ginny damals den Heiratsantrag gemacht hab. 5 Tage konnte ich nicht schlafen." Antwortete Harry und ging zusammen mit Ginny ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Hermine." 

„Hi ihr drei." Hermine stand auf und gab Jessica nun auch einen Kuss. 

„Na wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind." Fragte Ginny.

„Der spielt oben mit seinen Magischen Quidditch Spielern. Ich sag euch, der wird später mal genau wie sein Dad." Scherzte Hermine. 

„Das möchte ich doch hoffen." Erwiderte Ron.

„Dein Aussehen hat er ja schon." Sagte Harry. Ron grinste zufrieden und holte seinen Sohn. 

„Daddy lass mich spielen." Schmollte Patrick und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Aber Schatz Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny sind da." Rief Hermine freundlich. Plötzlich war Patrick ganz lieb und lief auf Harry und Ginny zu, um sie stürmisch zu umarmen. 

„Na mein kleiner." Sagte Harry glücklich und hob Patrick in die Luft. 

„Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht." Sagte Ginny und gab ihm eine kleine Holzschachtel, in der ein Quaffel lag. 

„Och nein wie süß" sagte Ron gerührt, als er den Mini Quaffel sah.

„Dankeschön" brüllte Patrick fröhlich und fing an mit dem Ball zu spielen. 

„Schatz, jetzt wo unser kleiner beschäftigt ist, würdest du vielleicht kurz mit nach draußen kommen." Fragte Ron schnell.

„Ähm, ja natürlich." Antwortete Hermine verwundert und ihre Verwunderung verstärkte sich noch mehr als sie Harry und Ginny mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht sah. Ron hatte im Garten aus Hunderten Rosafarbenen Papierschnipseln ein Herz auf das Gras gezaubert.(A/N sein Glück, das es Windstill war.) Er hielt mit einer Hand, die Augen von Hermine zu und die andere Hand reichte er ihr um sie zu führen. Draußen angekommen stellte er sie genau vor das Herz und nahm seine Hand weg. 

„Oh Mein Gott Ron." Sagte Hermine total entsetzt. Ron kniete sich vor Hermine und nahm ihre Hände. 

„Schatz, du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der ganzen Welt gemacht. Ich liebe dich schon so lange und nun sind wir seit fast 5 Jahren zusammen. Du hast mir einen wundervollen Sohn geschenkt und was du mir außerdem geschenkt hast, ist deine Liebe. Hermine Jane Granger, möchtest du meine Frau werden?" fragte Ron ziemlich gelassen, was nicht nur ihn sondern auch Hermine überraschte.

„Oh Schatz liebend gerne." Antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ron stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine wollte ihn küssen doch er erhob seine Hand.

„Patrick kommst du bitte." Schrie er ganz laut und im nächsten Moment kam ein kleiner Junge, der eine Rose und eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand hielt. Patrick gab beides seinem Dad und dieser gab Hermine zuerst die Rose und dann öffnete er die Schachtel, in der 2 Verlobungsringe lagen. Er nahm einen und steckte ihn Hermine an den Finger. Danach machte Hermine das gleiche bei Ron. Hermines Hände zitternden sehr und immer wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. 

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte Ron ganz leise und sah Hermine in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

„Ich dich auch." Antwortete sie ihm und die beiden küssten sich. 


End file.
